


Automatic A

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, F/M, GIRLee, The prompt was: “hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my child's teacher.”, and Key is her teacher, no big deal right, she just wants to watch pororo with mr. kim, so junghee has a cute daughter, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Junghee giggled as the drunk man she'd met at the bar stumbled over the coffee table. She pressed her finger against his thick lips. "Be quiet," she said, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him closer to her to kiss him. "My kid is sleeping."He chuckled. "Okay momma." He said, kissing down her neck to nibble at her collar bones. "Where's your bedroom?





	

Junghee giggled as the drunk man she'd met at the bar stumbled over the coffee table. She pressed her finger against his thick lips. "Be quiet," she said, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him closer to her to kiss him. "My kid is sleeping."

He chuckled. "Okay momma." He said, kissing down her neck to nibble at her collar bones. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Right this way Ki-uh, right this way," She said, unable to remember the second syllable of his name. She stumbled down the hallway, twirling sloppily and reaching her arm out and bending her finger into a come hither gesture. "I have no gag reflex," she sang, disappearing around the corner.

"It's Kibum, Kibum!" he said, increasing his speed to follow behind her, his hands at his waist as he undid his belt as he went.

He walked into the room with his belt in his hand to see Junghee naked, sprawled out on the bed, her hand between her legs. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, and she moaned softly as she rubbed her clit.

"Fuck," Kibum whispered, dropping the belt, and quickly undoing his jeans and yanking them down his legs, taking his underwear with them. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the pile, then climbed onto the bed and between her legs. "You're so sexy," He slurred, kissing her inner thighs. He pulled her hand away so he could lick at her wetness, flicking at her clit and relishing in her moans.

"Mmm," She reached down to yank at his hair, then pulled him up for a kiss. He lifted himself on his hand for support as they kissed, and moaned into her mouth as she reached down to drag her fingers up his cock. Then shoved him backwards and scooted back to sit between his legs.

She glanced up at him with a smile and then wrapped her lips around his cock. He moaned as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth, and reached down to bury his fingers in her hair. Junghee took the rest of him in, moaning as the tip of his cock bumped the back of her throat and he watched with his mouth hanging open, his fingers tightening in her hair as she slid her mouth up and down his cock.

"Shit Junghee," he groaned, pushing her head further down on his cock, jerking his hips up into her mouth.

She pulled away after a minute, licking the precum that leaked from his tip, and licked her lips, then glanced up at him."Fuck me Kibum," She said, her tone demanding.

Kibum wasted no time obeying her, sitting up and pushing her down, then lining himself up and pushing inside of her, groaning as her walls clenched around him. He fucked her slowly, moaning as she rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts and he reached down to massage her clit, leaning down to wrap his lips around a nipple.

She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to pull him closer. "Faster," He ignored her, continuing his brutally slow pace, groaning as she continued to clench and unclench around him, arching her chest up, pushing more of her small breasts into his mouth. "Please,"

He laughed and moved to drag his tongue over her other nipple, sucking and biting softly as she pulled at his hair. "Now," He finally gave in and sped up his thrusts, and her reaction was immediate: tossing her head back and gasping, her toes curling against his back.

Kibum bit harder and Junghee let out a yelp that dissolved into a moan as he licked over the bite mark to sooth it. He moved his hand from her clit and pressed it to her lips. "Taste yourself," he said, moaning as she wrapped her lips around his fingers and sucked, humming as she tasted herself. Junghee reached down to pinch at her nipples, gagging softly as Kibum pressed his fingers farther into her mouth, his hips moving faster as he felt the familiar buildup of his climax start.

Junghee slid one hand down her body, to rub her clit, gasping as she did. "shit, I'm...." She gasped again, rolling her head sideways, and Kibum wasted no time sucking marks into her neck, cursing under his breath as he felt himself get closer. She moaned and gasped as her orgasm hit her, her toes digging into his back, her finger still moving against her clit as Kibum continued fucking into her, moaning as she clenched around him through her orgasm. He groaned loudly as he came, his hips slowing as he rode out his orgasm.

Junghee's hand fell to the side as Kibum collapsed on top of her and then rolled over to her side. "That....good," Junghee said, in between the deep breathes she was taking.

Kibum hummed his agreement, closing his eyes as his heart rate slowly went back to normal.

 

He opened his eyes when his bladder nagged him awake, and he slowly pushed himself up and glanced around. The digital clock on the side table said 5:43 and he groaned. He needed to get home, he had work that needed to be done, he couldn't sleep the day away. He climbed out of the bed and walked around the side, stumbling in the dark to find his clothes and then wander to the bathroom.

After using the toilet, he spent a few minutes to wash his face and redressing, making an effort to look halfway decent, then he left the bathroom, heading down the hallway towards the exit.

"MR. KIM!"

Kibum froze in his spot and his eyes widened when the tiny, shrill voice reached his ears, and he slowly turned around. One of his first grade students stood before him, a stuffed bunny in her arms. "HI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" every word she spoke was a yell, and he realized he was still a little drunk as he tried to think of a good excuse, and came up empty handed. The only thing going through his mind was why a 7 year old would be up at 6 in the morning on a Sunday.

"DO YOU WANT TO WATCH CARTOONS WITH ME MR. KIM?"

"Um, no, Yunhee, I need to go,"

"BUT MR. KIM, PORORO IS ABOUT TO COME ON, DON'T YOU WANT TO WATCH WITH ME?!"

He heard a gasp and glanced up to see Junghee standing in the hallway, her mouth hanging open as she stared at her child and one night stand standing in the same room together.

Yunhee turned around and grinned at her mother. "LOOK MOMMY, MR. KIM IS HERE!"

"Mr...Mr. Kim? You know him Yunhee?"

Yunhee nodded enthusiastically. "MHM. MR. KIM IS MY TEACHER! HE'S SO NICE."

"Teacher?" Junghee swallowed and glanced up at Kibum. "Yunhee, go to your room,"

"BUT MOM, PORORO IS COMING ON AND I WAS GONNA WATCH IT WITH MR. KIM,"

"Yunhee, now."

"fine." Yunhee sulked as she started back towards her room, only stopping to turn and glance at Kibum. "Goodbye Mr. Kim, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye...bye Yunhee, don't forget your homework,"

"okay," Yunhee said, as she disappeared down the hall.

Once they heard the door close, Junghee stepped closer to Kibum and punched him in the chest. "What the fuck?"

"What!?" Kibum asked. "I suppose this is my fault?"

"What kind of first grade teacher goes to bars on the weekend to get drunk and fuck random strangers?"

"The kind that are horny and alone I suppose," Kibum said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I guess there's one good thing that's gonna come from this, besides the orgasm." Junghee said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Kibum asked.

Junghee smirked. "All those As I'm gonna see on Yunhee's report card."


End file.
